Temperature
by MangoGrape
Summary: A story written by myself as well as the lovely P-bodylover100. WARNING: Contains wetting/omorashi. Do not proceed if you aren't into that sort of thing.


The entire facility was blazing. It had to have been at least 80 degrees! Considering none of the facility's inhabitants had ever known the heat of Summer, it seemed so. Wheatley and Neil spent this time lazing around, too bothered by the heat to do much of anything. But of course the taller one of the two was filled with energy as per usual. Consequently he couldn't sit still for too long.

"Weeeehhhhh... It's so hoooooooot...!" Neil whined. He flipped over onto his belly, condensation building up on his back. The cooler spot of the floor gave him a moment's relief before the heat began to bother him again. Wheatley sighed dejectedly.

"I know, mate. The bloody AC keeps jamming. We'll just have to deal with the heat until She fixes it..." The brunette said, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. Neil stood up slowly, his arms crossed and his face contorted into a pout.

"I'm bored." He said. "Let's go do something.". Wheatley shook his head.

"Oi, it's too hot to be moving around too much. You could get heat stroke or something unless you keep water with you..." He groaned.

"Fine then, we'll just keep some with us. No big deal!" The red head insisted. Wheatley shrugged, standing up.

"Good idea, mate." He said nodding. "Let's go get some water.". With that, the two men made their way to one of the sinks. Soon afterward they headed out, strolling along the many catwalks housed by the facility. Wheatley eyed Neil as he gulped down generous amounts of water.

"Take it easy on the water, Spacey. That's your third bottle!" The moron warned. Neil simply shrugged, tossing the now empty bottle into a bottomless pit.

"I know, I know, but I'm thirsty, okay?" he said somewhat defensively.

"I'm just saying, all that water has to go somewhere...". Wheatley stopped and stretched for a moment, then leaned against the wall and slid down until he reached the floor. He sat with his legs pulled up to his chest. "Bloody Hell, it's hot. His red headed friend looked around before sitting down next to him.

"Whatcha wanna do now?" Neil asked. His companion shrugged in response. "How 'bout the freezer? It's way cold in there!" He shouted. Wheatley nodded in agreement.

"Sure. What with the rest of the facility blistering hot, the freezer must be a nice 72 degrees.". The brunette stood and walked towards a door, motioning for Neil to follow. The hyperactive man happily jumped up and skipped along.

Some time later the two arrived at the cryogenic freezer wing, relieved that nobody else had thought to come there. They hurried inside and closed the door behind them. The secluded, cold environment was a wondrous improvement from the previously heated one.

"That's much better..." Wheatley sighed happily. However, the sudden drop in temperature began to stimulate his bladder. Despite how content he was with staying put, he realized if he did so he would just continue to feel more uncomfortable. Realizing he needed to relieve himself, he got up to use the bathroom. Upon attempting to open the door he realized they were locked in. A sudden sense of alarm filled him as he more frantically forced the handle.

"Um... Space Buddy? The door won't open..." He announced. Wheatley snapped out of his relaxed trance and looked up in surprise.

"What?" He asked incredulously. He stood up and walked over to the door, jiggling the handle. "O-Oh no...". He tried pushing the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Agh, bloody hell! First the AC, now the freezer door..." He huffed, annoyed by their predicament. He plopped back down on the floor and looked over to Neil. "Oh well, someone will find us eventually.".

"Uh, yeah, right." Neil said nervously, an uneasy expression on his face. Knowing he had no way of relieving himself, the red head felt the need to do so becoming more urgent. The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow, the room becoming much too cold for comfort. Wheatley shivered, looking up in time to see Neil squirming slightly in place. A whimper just barely audible left his lips.

"...Y'alright, Spacey?" Wheatley asked, walking towards him. "Here, this might not work, but what if we use our body heat to-". Suddenly, the brunette tripped over a stray block of ice and wound up falling on top of Neil. The space obsessed idiot squeaked as a drip or two released into his underwear. Wheatley grunted in pain, picking himself up.

"Ow...agh... Th-that...uhh...I-I meant to do that.". He cocked his head, noticing the look on his friend's face. "Hey, Spacey, your face is turning quite red...are you alright?" he asked. Neil hesitated and then shifted his position, laying his back against the wall and crossing his legs casually.

"Y-yes..." he replied with a weak nod. Wheatley raised an eyebrow and sat back down.

"Alright...I guess...". The next twenty minutes were agonizing and tedious for the both of them, more so for Neil. The three bottles of water he'd previously consumed were really starting to catch up with him. Despite his best efforts to remain still, a jolt in his bladder caused him to fall into a fit of squirming. Wheatley looked up at the sound of pained whimpers and panicked at this sight.

"Spacey, why didn't you tell me you needed the loo!?" he cried. Before he could respond, Neil grabbed his crotch at the feeling of a small spurt about to leave him. Wheatley's face turned a slight shade of red before he spun around and began putting all his weight on it. "Argh, bloody door!" He grunted. Wheatley looked back at his friend, a look of pity on his face. "Do you think you can hold it much longer?" He asked.

"I-I can try..." he said quietly. The red head stood up, hands pressed firmly against his crotch and his long, slender legs squeezed together. Wheatley winced, knowing he didn't have much time left.

"Uhm... Try crossing your legs, that mostly works." He suggested. Neil did as he was told, meanwhile Wheatley worked on the door. He checked his pockets for any paper clips or pens, but found none. He banged against the door with his shoulder, trying to at least cause some noise that someone else might hear.

Despite his promise to keep his legs crossed, Neil found that he had to move around or he would surely burst. He unlocked his legs and began to perform a slight potty dance. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as his hips swayed from left to right.

"Nng... mm...". A longer, larger spurt of pee came out and a small streak of wetness appeared on his right thigh. With a yelp, his legs instantly came back together. "A-Ahh!".

"J-just try to hold it, Spacey! I know you can do it!" Wheatley shouted, blushing red. He began furiously banging on the metal door. "Hello? Can anyone hear me!?" he hollered. The red head paced back and forth, his legs pressed together as tightly as possible. Suddenly, Neil got a tickly feeling in his nose. He needed to sneeze, but that would surely make his bladder burst. His face contorted as he tried not to sneeze. Despite his best efforts, it slipped out anyway.

"Ah... ah... AHCHOO!". The sheer force of the sneeze caused a few spurts of pee make their way out, further wetting the patch of darkened fabric on his pants. "Wh-Wheatleeeeey..." He moaned, his eyes brimming with tears. The brunette's head whipped around and noticed the stream trickling down Niel's leg. He blushed harshly and took a step closer to him.

"Oh god, you really can't hold on much longer! Uh...I-I can't get the door open, s-so..." he trailed off. His tall friend bit his lip as he tightened the grip on his crotch. He was truly on the verge of crying and Wheatley knew it. "Oh come on now, don't start crying. Here, uh, maybe you can... just... go over there...?" he awkwardly suggested, motioning towards the corner farthest from them. It was improper to say the least, but he didn't want to watch his friend wet himself and he doubted Neil wanted it anymore than he did.

However, before he had the chance to process the suggestion, the taller one's bladder spasmed, causing him to lose any control he had left. He squeaked loudly before giving in and succumbing to the orgasmic feeling of relieving himself. Warm, nearly hot piss gushed out of him, spreading over his pants legs until it pooled beneath him.

Wheatley watched in a mix of horror and disgust, his face a deep scarlet from secondhand embarrassment. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. This went on for a minute more until Neil's stream slowed to a trickle before stopping completely. A second or two of silence passed before the red head burst into tears, hiccuping and sobbing.

The brunette felt a mix of pity and guilt welling up in his chest as he observed his friend sitting in a puddle of his own urine, reduced to crying like a child. He sighed, shaking his head. He grabbed Neil by the arm, taking extra care to avoid the amber liquid surrounding his friend.

"Come on, you'll catch a cold if you sit in there..." Wheatley said in a hushed voice. Neil nodded slowly, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks. The brunette wiped them away with his thumb. "Hey, now don't cry. It's alright." He said. Neil bit his lip, attempting to hold in his muffled sobs. "C'mon Spacey, chin up. Everything's fine. You just had, um, a-an accident. Yeah, that's all. But that's okay; Accidents happen." He assured him. Neil slid down to the floor, his eyes avoiding the mess he'd made on the floor a moment ago.

"O-Okay..." he whimpered. Wheatley sat down beside him.

"But really... I _told_ you not to drink all that water, Spacey." He scolded. Neil's head drooped slightly, shame painted all over his face.

"Sorry..." he said, blushing and averting his gaze. Wheatley sighed.

"I-It's okay. You can't help being thirsty." he admitted. Neil's partially wet pants made him even colder than before. He couldn't help but give a few shivers. Wheatley winced sympathetically. Suddenly realized he needed the bathroom too. Badly. He had been so caught up in trying to help Neil he hadn't realized how much he had to go. "O-Oh no..." He whispered to himself.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Neil asked, catching the small whining from Wheatley. The brunette slapped on a false grin.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! Don't worry about it." he replied. Neil shrugged and looked away.

"Okay.". The shorter one stood, beginning to bang and push on the door again. Using his muscles in such a way put pressure on his bladder.

"Ohhh..." he moaned, his legs pressed together. Neil looked up and realized the situation.

"O-Oh! Do you have to go too?" he asked. Wheatley quickly stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"No! I-I'm fine! Absolutely fine as wine!" he said with a nervous chuckle. "I-I just-". He suddenly cringed, leaning against the door for support, his legs crossed tightly. "O-okay yes! I need to go too!". Neil furrowed his brow worriedly and got to his feet.

"How bad?" he asked. Wheatley bit his lip, thinking about this for but a moment.

"I-I'm fine, I'm fine. I've still got time. I just need to get this bloody door open!" He yelled, shaking his head. Neil nodded and hurried over to assist him. Together they pushed and shoved against the heavy door. With their weight combined, there was a loud crack noise, and a piece of ice fell from the handle of the door. Wheatley gave a triumphant laugh as he twisted the handle and the duo leaped into the welcoming warmth.

"Ahh, that's much better." Neil sighed. His partner gave a slight gasp as a spurt of urine exited him. He quickly dashed past the red head, around the corner and disappeared from sight. He burst into the men's room. He unzipped his fly as quickly as possible and sighed at the sweet relief of urine exiting his body.

"Are you okay?" Neil asked from outside the restroom.

"Never felt better!" Wheatley said happily. He smiled and sighed heavily as his stream splashed into the urinal below. "Ahhhh...". After a minute or two, he finished and zipped back up.

"Well that was terrible. Looks like She fixed the AC, though. I'm gonna go change into some different pants." Neil said. And with that he was off.


End file.
